Daughter To Father
by SexiiBabiiShayla
Summary: One of my first stories back on here.In this one, Shawn and Trish have a classical fatherdaughter relationship, but what happens in just a few hours when it becomes more..
1. The Match That Started It All

'Ladies and Gentlemen...The following match is the Main Event, and is a "Divas Street Fight" for the Women's Championship.First,introducing to you the special guest referee of the match, one member of team, Rated 'R'Ko, weighing in at 245 pounds...from St. Louis, Missouri."The Legend Killer", Randy Orton!' 

::.Randy Orton's Theme "Burn In My Light" blares all over the area.As the crowd begins to boo him, The Legend Killer steps from behind the curtain with a disgusted look on his face with a referee's uniform on his body.He walks over to the ring and slides through the ropes.He quickly walks toward the turnbuckle and stands on top of the ropes, spreading his arms apart doing is signature pose.As he steps down a loud giggle is heard throughout the stadium.::

Jim Ross: 'Well Ladies and Gentlemen, there is a story between the love triangle of the 3 superstars we will be seeing in the ring tonight, if it was'nt for the huge mistake Orton made, he would still have the woman he loved and he would have to hear boo's everywhere he goes.'

::.The screen shows the storyline between the 3 and on that painful day for Yvette.A flashback hit the screen of that painful day.It was on December 27, Yvette's birthday.She had recently won her match against Victoria and regained the Women's Championship for the 3rd time.Yvette went straight to go see her knight in shining armor, Randy Orton.She opened the door and heard the moaning sounds of a woman.Yvette looked around and saw something in the shower.She slowly walked toward the shower door and heard the shower stop.Stratus panicked knowing she could not hide anywhere.She saw her own flesh and blood, Trish Stratus walk out of the shower and right from behind her came...Randy.Yvette could not believe her eyes.Randy tried to explain ,but Yvette stormed out of the locker room.She leaned against the door and shed thousands of tears.Trish pulled open the door and ranted about the great sex she and Randy had just had.::

'Listen, sweetie.Things may seem bad now ,but cheer up me and Randy will be together soon enough.Once we get rid of you that is...'

::.The Canadian Beauty did her trademark naughty little giggle, and slammed the door right behind Yvette.Deep down Trish did'nt really want to hurt her sister ,but in real life Trish, was actually the victim not Yvette.The screen then fades back to the entrances.::

"Giggle Woah...It's Time To Rock & Roll,  
Woah...This Time I'm In Control,  
Woah...Right Now I Own The Streets,  
I Got The Keys To The City And That's 'Cause I Get Down"

'Introducing to you, the xWe Women's Champion, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, The Blonde Canadian Bombshell, Trish Stratus!'

Jim Ross: 'More like Trash Stratus if you ask me!'

Jerry Lawler: 'Oh, Come J.R. You and I both know Trish is not Trash!She is one of the beautiful divas that has ever entered in this industry.'

Jim Ross: 'No doubt about that King, but have you seen the way she acts she acts like some whore on Hollywood Blvd.'

Jerry Lawler: 'J.R!'

Jim Ross: 'Well Ladies and gentlemen, Excuse my French!'

::.As the two commentators give their thoughts on the lovely Miss Stratus.The Blonde Beauty is shown walking down the ramp not having to care what anyone is the crowd think of her, but as it turns out looks can be VERY deceiving.Trish has her title placed neatly on her shoulder, every step she takes is more intense than the next, she is stunned at the crowds reaction the woman who is a 7 time Women's Champion and a Diva of the Decade.She continues making her entrance.The Bombshell goes though the bottom rope and runs to ropes of the ring and places her arm above her head and signals the #1 symbol on her hand.As her music dies down about Lillian introduces the opponent.::

'And finally the opponent from Houston, Texas.The Misunderstood Angel, The Halloween Barbie, YVETTE STRATUS!!!!!'

::.The crowd arrases to their feet for a standing applause of the Gothic Vixen.Randy Orton and Trish stand in the ring with a very displeased look on their faces as Yvette's music hits."I Feels So Good, I Feel So Numb, Yeah!"Rob Zombie's "Feel So Numb hits the P.A. system and the Gothic Babe comes from behind the curtain.She is seen wearing a black halter top with a slight tear and matching pants, laced up her sides.Her long black hair is curled as it flows in the wind behind her as she makes her way to the ring staring at the complete opposite of what she is, Trish and Randy.::

::.As Yvette enters through the ropes Trish Stratus quickly runs up to here and starts taking shots at her head.The bell rings ordering to get this match started.Trish drags Yvette by her in the center of the rope and tosses by the hair in to the corner of the ropes.Randy does not say a thing he just smirks slightly at the current look of his former fiancee.The Blondie walks up to to Yvette and pulls her up to a standing position in the corner.Stratus gives a chop to the chest of Yvette.She then delivers anther.Yvette yells at the agonizing amount of pain she's as she tries to get away from Trish.Trish catches up to her and leans her against the rope, she licks her hand slaps the chop on Yvor's chest.::

Jerry Lowlier: 'I bet you could hear that chop half way around the world!'

::.As Trish continues to dominate the excruciating pain Yvette is in ,the camera zooms in on a red spot on Yvette's chest from the hard chops Trish has delivered.The Canadian Goddess pulls Yvette's jet black hair from behind and lifts up the Team Xterm symbol, making a mockery of Yvette's once lesbian lover, Lita.Trish does a complete Twist of Fate on Yvette and leaves her almost knocked out in the ring.Instead of pinning the Raven Haired Beauty that shares her own blood Stratus slides out of the ring and grabs her title then slides back in to the ring she stands looking down at her title then looks at Yvette.Yvette gets a sadistic look on her face as she sees Yvette slowly starting to get back up.As Stratus is standing up completely regaining her state of mind.::

::.Suddenly, Trish runs up to Yvette with the title in her hands hoping to hit her head.Yvette bends over backward stealing Trish's "Ma Trish" maneuver.An unexpected surprise Trish opens her eyes and sees instead of hitting her target, Yvette, she sees she has hit her boyfriend and the special ref, Randy Orton.Stratus drops her title and can't believe her eyes.She places her hands on to head and shakes her head side to side knowing possibly Randy could never forgive her for what she has just done.::

::.Yvette stares at Trish seeing her moment of opportunity.As Trish aid's her love she pays no attention to Yvette.She does'NT know Yvette has grabbed her title and is ready to attack at any time.Stratus try to help Randy get recovery.She then realizes Yvette is right behind her.Trish slowly turns back and gets a close up of the title from Yvette, leaving Trish knocked out on Randy Orton's lap.As Yvor looks at the knocked out couple she feels someone's breath on the back of her neck.She turns around there stands the lover that had betrayed her once long ago...LITA!Lita throws furious chops at Yvette and tosses her into the turnbuckle.The Raunchy Redhead runs up to Yvette and gives her a stinger splash.::

Jerry Lowlier: 'What the hell is Lita doing here, she's supposed to have a broken neck!'

Jim Ross: 'Well King stating the obvious, there's nothing damn wrong with her neck!'

::.Yvette falls down to to the ground as Lita throws up the "Rock On" sign on her hand then rushes out of the ring seeing Randy Orton beginning to wake up.As Trish and Randy regain consciousness, eventually all 3 are standing straight up.Randy moves from behind Stratus,Trish gets a sudden look of confusion not knowing why he did, but she soon looks ahead seeing Yvette running up to her.Yvor delivers a running clothesline to Trish.She quickly goes for the pin...1...2...KICK OUT!Both divas quickly get back up as Yvette glares at Trish, Trish quickly goes to the love of her life, Randy.Randy tries to calm her down.He pulls her hand and kisses it...Suddenly he grabs Trish's hand and turns around he hooks the their legs together and fall down backward.::

Jerry Lowlier: 'Oh My Gosh!How could Randy do that!'

Jim Ross: 'Cause the little tramp deserved!'

::.The crowd goes wild as Orton looks down seeing at what he has done to Trash Stratus.Not wasting a moment Yvette quickly covers Trish for the win...1...2...3!!The bell rings signaling the match is over!The crowd cannot believe their eyes.Was this a new start for Yvette Stratus and Randy Orton?Possibly ,but only time would tell...but the time would be short.Yvette stared in to Randy's blue eyes, he pulled her closely and passionately kissed her.Everything had been going finally right for Yvette she was the Women's Champion again and she had her man!But then suddenly, Trish came from behind her with a sledge hammer and hit her own sister on the back of the head with it, then Randy began to smile and so did she, but after knowing that Randy would soon do the same thing to her again, she hit him too!She dropped the sledge hammer and gazed at the blood on her hands.She clenched her fists and tried to hide the tears.She held her hands up high as the crowd booed her even louder and the scene faded to black.::


	2. Comforting From Shawn

::.She walked in.She saw the seat that was especially assigned for her and with no hesitation, sat down.Trish laid her beautiful head back.It was not stressful being the xWe women's champion champion, not only had she lost the title from her own sister with blood being shed, but she had also put her in a coma.It was all her fault.None of this would have never happened if she returned.As she started to fall asleep, she could'nt help but think of all the painful memories.The nightmare had just begun.::

The Dream

'You're nothing without me.You without me is shit.Do you really wanna get rid of a man that made everything happen for you, that gave you a job, a home, a family, and not to mention made you a house held name.I don't think so.You're beautiful,but you're looks won't get you far, there ARE more divas that are 15x's better looking than you.Think twice about what you're doing ,because when I get back and you have the wrong answer there's gonna be hell to pay!'

::.The then 27 year old Trish, laid her face down into her palms and begun crying.She wanted just to get away from him after all the years of explaining to everyone why she would suddenly get black eyes, busted lips and bruises all over her face and body.The years of not only physical abuse, but mental, spiritual and substance.It could only heal the pain, and out of all people that she ever battled with, this was the most painful, this was her father.She could only cry more.She knew she could take him.He was 57, she however, was younger, still had strength, endurance, and stamina.He on the other hand...not so much.She could'nt stand the the thought that she would ever beat up her father.Never.He had little respect for her, but she just respected him so much...But maybe it was finally time..He came in the room just moments later.::

'You got you choice yet?' He questioned her just waiting for her to give him the wrong answer she always did.

She shook her head no

'Well you now what the means get you stupid ass up bitch!'

'No...' She muttered.

'What the fuck did you just say?!' He said getting furious.

'NO!' She yelled back at him.

'Oh you stupid, stupid, stupid bitch.Now you're gonna get it!' He replied clenching his hands into fists.

'I said no!For years I've had to be tortured by you every single day of my life, it has to end.First you killed my mother, nearly killed my sister, and now you're planning to do the same thing to me!You're nothing but a monster!' She busted out trying to hold back all the tears.

'Oh I'm really the monster here, atleast I did'nt put your sister on life support!'

::.Suddenly Trish woke up.And staring at her face to face was Shawn Michaels.He looked very concerned by the way his face was shown.But then he returned back to his seat.Shawn had always been like a father to her.The father she never had and had always wanted.He was caring, sweet, and had never been disappointed in her.Never.She then went over and sat next to him.His eyes met hers with a smile.His sky blue eyes were like looking into a window, peaking within his soul with glistening subtle streaks of emerald glanced in to her golden milk chocolate stare.She could'nt help but smile.And as the jet began to launch, she rested her head on his masculine shoulder.::

'What's wrong, Trish?' He asked as if he cared for as if she was his own blood.

'Oh nothing...' She answered trying not to make her pain obvious.

'Awww c'mon, it's not everyday, that i see you freaking out like you did over there' Trying to get the answer out of her.

'What do you mean?' She quickly said hoping he did'nt know what was going on.

'Well I could hear everything you were saying, it did'nt sound too great either.'

'Oh well yeah, I'm just having some flashbacks after you know, the me and Yvette thing' She said hiding her real memory.

'Just relax, Trish.It's not your fault.If Randy Orton had never interfered, you would'nt have hit her with that sledge hammer, you were just mad.It's easy to understand.'

'I guess, but it just brings back some painful memories'

'Those are just memories, Hun.The past is the past.All you need to look to is the future' He said trying to calm her down.

'But...'

'Sssshh.Just chill, just chill.It will all be okay.We have a long trip so try to get some rest'

'Well ok...' She said giving up.

::.She had done just as he told her.She placed her head back on his shoulder and slowly closed her eyes.Deep down, she knew he was right.The past is the past.But things in the past affect the future, sometimes, drastically.As she slowly dozed off into her own little wonderland.Her nightmare continued...::

The Dream

::.He struck her with a right hand and then a left.Then another, and another, and another then...She punched back.He placed his hand over his cheek, he looked at her with pure frustration, his face getting redder, and redder.She then kicked, then punched and slapped.She was beating him.Was this for real?She never had much courage to do a deed like this.But as she saw him lying on his back, holding on tightly to his stomach as he could, she stopped.She had realized what she had done.Trish saw her father slowly dying, blood rushing out of his ear, his short breaths.She could'nt believe it, she killed her father.She lay near his nearly lifeless body.And began crying again.::

'Daddy I'm sorry, I never meant to do this!' She said in pain.

'It's all your fault you stupid bitch!' He answered still angry.

'No, No, No!'

::.She slapped him once more, to calm herself down, staining her hands with his blood made her feel alittle better.Her father was about to die and it was all her fault.It seemed like thousands of tears were shedding from her eyes.The truth only one.She did'nt feel that bad.Maybe he had deserved the ass whooping he had just received.Maybe it was his time to die.Trish did'nt know as she lay near her father, head on his heart, she could her his heart about to give up.::

'Daddy, I'm sorry!' She cried out.

'Trish...I love you...'

::.And with those last words she began spilling out her sorrows.He really loved her.He only did it cause she was raised privileged, unlike him.He only did it cause he really, really, truly loved her.Seconds later she woke up, peacefully.Shawn with his head on top of her's and into his ears, she whispered.::

'I love you, daddy'

'I love you too, now and forever'

::.She her heart lit up with just those seven words.He really loved her.She knew that just no matter what happened in this industry, if they were still there and if they quit.Those words would always have meaning.Although people would never completely understand the relationship her and Shawn had both of them just connected.And thus, she went back to sleep drifting off it would'nt be until a couple of days later she would question if he really meant those words::

::.Oh my gosh, he really cares.Never has a man ever said just those words to me and actually meant them.But what if he does'nt mean them.Nah.I really love him too, much, much, more he's the type of dad I can look up to.One to never hit me, swear at me.He's the man I've always I've wanted for all these years.A man I can go up to and call him daddy, and he won't get turned on or creeped out.This is just wonderful.Maybe he think of me as a daughter too!We could just be one happy daughter-father family, but then what about Yvette...She loved our real daddy and would never replace him with anyone maybe it's not meant to be, she thought as she dozed off.::

.:.To Be Continued.:.


	3. Tickle Fight!

::.Two hours later the jet had landed at it's destination.Trish walked out with her luggage slighty dropping it each step she took.Seeing her struggling Shawn quickly ran up to her and helped her out by taking a few of her bags.Shawn just loved to help Trish.Trish was something special.She was funny, lively, and beautiful.But not today.Her mascara smeared down her cheeks from her tears earlier and her hair coiled up into a messy bun.She wore just some baggy sweats, red and white.Sure she looked a mess, but somehow Shawn thought she looked more beautiful than ever.Why the first time he met her he nearly fell flat on his face when she glanced at him with those chestnut hazel eyes.Although it could never be more, she only thought of him as a father figure and this he knew, but he thought of her as his love, for 7 years he loved her but never brought up the courage to say it so he just kept his mouth shut.Thinking about all of this himself he lost track of Trish in the airport, but he then found hurl hunched into a ball seated in a chair.He rushed and sat next to her, dropping all the bags on the ground.:: 

'Hey there Trishy what's wrong this time?' He asked concerned.

'Same thing as on the jet I just can't get it out of my head, it all just pains me.' She replied blankly.

'Listen, hun, you need to just chill out everything will be okay, like I said.Say how about tonight you stay at my place.It's just up here at the Hilton Hotel.'

'Shawn I don't know...'

'C'mon you know you want to'

::.And out of nowhere Trish burst out a beam of energy and replied yes.She got up and just started jumping for no reason.Just as excited as a little kid when they found out someone likes them.Shawn jumped up with their bags and the couple made their way to the 'rent a car' Shawn owned.As they walked Trish saw that Shawn basically carried all their bags with no strains or anything.So without him knowing she hopped on his back and the both fell to the floor.::

'What the fuck just happened?' He exclaimed.

'TeHeHeHe...Well since you looked strong enough to carry those bags I though you could carry me!'

'Don't you think it's a little hard with each one of these bags weighing 200 lbs a piece and then having a little monkey jump on you?'

'HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!'Trish yelled acting childish.'I AM NOT A MONKEY!!!!!' She crossed her arms and began to pout, but then burst out laughing and so did he.

::.Shawn and Trish reached the car and tossed all of the bags in the trunk.She began to have weird feeling about him as she watched him toss those bags with no effort.Maybe he was'nt just a father figure to her maybe...maybe he was more.No!No, she thought she grew to love this man like a dad she never had it's was just creepy that she began to think of him as more although he was waaaaaaaay too sexy to be HER dad she could'nt help,b but maybe think he thought of her like that.She always knew he liked her that way but never really thought of it as anything.Long moments of silence passed as they were driving not once did she dare to look at him, it was weird enough the way she was thinking, but what if.What if maybe they did become more.Nobody would ever understand the complexity these two minds have to wonder why they went from a father-daughter relationship to an actual sexual relationship.Moments later, they pulled up to a parking space at the Hilton Hotel.He parked the car and both him and her got out of the car.Shawn carried the bags into the lobby.Eventually someone helped get it into their room.As they waited in the elevator to get into their room they began to conversate.::

'Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...'

'Um...hey Trish...'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah?' She said curiously and anxiously.

'I...I...Never mind'

'Oh...Okay...'

::.The elevator doors open up on the 12th floor and the man leads them to their room, 1203.He opens up the door and there is an intoxicating vision.White and golden silk and satin sheets with pure golden lining along the bed.The stainless carpet it's truly a sight.The man tosses their bags into a corner and Trish just stares in awe of the gorgeous room.Shawn sneaks up behind her and scares her as she jumps up.He then pushes her onto the bed playfully and starts tickling her.Her giggle is like a bunch of angels laughing like little school girls.He is just love stoned off Trish and everything she is.::

'Shawn, stop!' She says still laughing her ass off.

'Not until you say the magic word!'

'Uh..Hehe...Is It Banana?'

'Nope' He says tickling harder and faster.

'Um, um, um... nostalgic?'

'Uh...sure.' He stops and gazes into Trish's face and in his eyes he sees his ex-wife, Rebecca.She is a spitting image of Rebecca to him and to this he can no longer hold back his affections for Trish.

::.Suddenly Shawn 'accidentally falls on top of her and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips and it is followed by moments of awkward silence.He get's off her and sits next to her.She pops up and just sits there realizing what he had just done.The beauty smiles, she kisses him back ,but this kiss is a long, more passionate kiss, this kiss has meaning, and it is well understood.Shawn can't help but give in.He laid her back down on the silk bed.Shawn had always had thoughts about what the two would look like in bed, knowing it would only increase the beauty of the bed with his princess Trish in it, he slowly took off her shirt and then her pants and his clothes.Trish remain in her fiery red lace lingerie.Shawn's mouth began to water at the beautiful sight of Trish's body pressed against his.Every muscle, every curve, every drop of sweat touching each other just felt so good.He gazed in to her hazel eyes and stroked her cascading honey golden locks.The began to play taunsel hockey, the heat kept rising.He slowly loosed up her bra and tossed on to the floor.Trish took off her panties and just did the same thing.He ran his hand up and down her body, as her body began to tingle.He ripped of his boxers and lay on top of her.He slowly slid inside of her as she began to moan, she could'nt believe the pleasure neither could he.They only thought about and could'nt believe how great it felt and as they say ain't nothing like the first time, and baby did he blow her mind.::

Oh My God!Did I just?Did he just?Did we?No this is wrong!So VERY wrong!I just made love to the man who is like a father to me.And I'm like his daughter!But I love him.God I love him.This does'nt feel right.This does'nt feel right at all!

::.She quickly hopped out of the bed, tossed on a nearby robe and ran out the door trying to get her best friend Lita's room.At only a time could Lita comfort her like this.Lita knew everything.Everything about everything.Trish walked throughout the hallway with a only a white robe barely concealing her body as the people stared she only felt more ashamed and filthier.Every step became faster and faster until she was piratically sprinting to Lita's room.She then heard Shawn from down the hall.::

'Baby where you going?'


	4. Confession

::.A knock on the door at 12 O' Clock awakened her.She got up still drowsy from her sleep in her silk pj's she had got from the love of life, and answered the door.There she saw Trish Stratus, her body sweaty and barely covered up.She quickly invited her in not wanting anyone else to see her like this, although most people probably had.Trish came it with a frown still on her face she had just left Shawn there after the incredible love they made it just did'nt feel right.Lita sat next her and put her arms around her, trying to comfort her.:: 

'What's wrong babydoll?'

'Oh my gosh Lita you won't believe the night I'vie had...'

'Listen if this is about you getting more action than I do, I don't want to hear again!'

'I swear though, Lita, this time it's important!'

'Alright I guess...shoot!'

'Well you know how me and Shawn are right?'

'Yeah, you could easily be mistaken for his daughter.'

'I know ,but I think...I think I'm in love with him!'

'What?!' She exclaimed, her eyes bugging out her head.

'You see me and Shawn, we just...well we...had...'

'Oh God!No Trish No!'

'Yes!'

'And you just left him there?'

'What?'

'Trish, I'd hate to say it, but you and Shawn are just meant to be you can't leave him hanging like that he'll think you lost interest!'

'Well he moves on fast...'

'Trish, he's in love with you!'

'I know but...'

'Just shut the hell up and go get him back before it's too late.We all know he loves you and you love him now quick, quick, quick!'

::.Lita gets Trish up off of her ass and tosses her out the door telling her to go tell him she loves him before he moves on or does something crazy.She still saw him looking out the door for Trish.Moments later, he drooped his head down and shut the door.Trish ran trying to get him back, but when she knocked on her door there she saw Shawn with calling another woman.It was his ex-wife.Shawn looked up and looked guilty but then went back to talking to her.Trish became teary eyed and ran back to Lita's room.She could'nt believe she screwed up her chance in a heartbeat.Maybe just maybe, she thought, it really was'nt meant to be.::


	5. Meant To Be?

::.The next morning, Shawn woke up.He looked next to him in the bed, no one was there.He slowly starting remembering the night before.Why did she leave him hanging like that, he thought.He truly thought that she loved him just as much as he loved her.What they did last night, it was not a fuck.No, it had more meaning than that.They made love.Shawn never thought that he would ever experience love again since his wife left him, taking their kids, but he did.Trish was special.He had to go get her, maybe she would forgive him for last night for whatever he did.He got dressed in just a DX t-shirt and stone washed jeans.He opened up his door preparing to leave, but then in front of him stood Trish.Her eyes still swollen from all the tears she cried for him, she was wearing a big t-shirt she had got from Lita, that she had got from Matt.Her eyes getting ready to cry again from the look on his face she wrapped his arms around him.:: 

'I'm sorry, Shawn,'

'No, I'm sorry, Trish,' He said stroking her honey colored hair.

'It's not your fault.It's just...just...' She said shedding a tear.

'It's alright, I understand.' He replied wiping the tears off her face.

'I don'nt want to lost you.' She said looking up into his warm, welcome stare.

'I don't want to lose you either, my darling.Not now not ever.'

::.His heart lit up and so did Trish's.He could just feel the connection they had.They both knew it WAS meant to be.Despite their father-daughter relationship, an actual relationship was okay too.He looked down into her eyes.He kissed her, softly, passionately.It was like a movie, the perfect ending, although this story ends here, the relationship in this story never dies.::

**A/N: Thank you, for that have actually read this story full though.It was only five chapters, and happened in matter of hours but I'm proud of myself and this story.Please review, I'm starting my next story, now :)**


End file.
